


公路不死

by RvNile



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvNile/pseuds/RvNile
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	公路不死

马龙出差去高原时，认识了一个很野性的汉族小哥。  
那是个夏天。高原的夏天风景很原始。天很低，山高而秃，河水因为前几天下雨的缘故而暴涨，在秃山之间暴躁地翻腾着，卷起泥沙。  
他一出机场就看到接机的人群后面有个很特别的人，懒散地靠在白瓷砖墙上，手上举着张A4纸，用快没水的黑色马克笔描了两个不算好看的大字，“马龙”。  
马龙觉得好笑，这接机的态度实在敷衍。可他刚走两步，黑瘦的男人就陡然抬起头来，一双黑眼睛直直盯着他，把他从头到脚扫了一遍。  
“你是马龙。”他等到马龙走到他身边才开口。  
马龙不由好奇，“我们见过？”  
“没，我猜的。”他接过马龙那不大不小的箱子，又伸手去接他身上背着的双肩背包。  
他的手心居然还挺白的，马龙一愣，下意识拒绝了他。“我自己可以。”他解释道。  
对方也没再坚持，拉着他的箱子往门外走  
雨季里难得遇到一个晴天，马龙走出机场便被阳光照射得睁不开眼。他把手挡在眉毛位置，为眼镜撑出一片阴凉，这才转头去看那位司机先生。  
他不戴墨镜，眉眼仍耷拉着，没什么精神，从裤兜里掏出个小黑块，一拨弄开了车门。车是辆银色的牧马人，在阳光下像条河一样闪着光。  
“去市府？”他发动了车。  
马龙一愣，小心翼翼地和他确认，“不是说先去酒店吗？”  
小哥把车窗打开，从犄角旮旯里掏出最后一支烟叼在嘴里咂，“航班延误了，有点来不及，直接去市府吧。”他转过头来征求客人的意见，一张脸猛地凑近令马龙不太适应。  
“行……行吧。”  
他拧了把方向盘，“不晕车吧？”  
“不。”  
“走了。”  
公路不算宽阔，但很长，一眼望不到头。这辆越野车飞驰在公路上，速度虽快倒也不至于令人眩晕。来自平原的客人眼看着自己在山与山之间穿过，又与几条河源交缠着前行，忍不住掏出手机拍照。  
“花了。”他遗憾地自言自语。  
这句话被司机听到，他猜得出马龙在做什么，却依旧把车开得飞快，“每天都可以照相，改天我可以带你来。”  
“太麻烦了，”马龙很认真地感谢他的好意，“还没请问您叫？”  
“张继科。”  
他们的车开进市区里——说是市但看起来只有平原地区乡镇的规模，又在一座藏区风格的大楼前停下。张继科为马龙拉开车门，看起来很不耐烦地催他下车。  
马龙稍有犹豫，“我行李？”  
“放我车上，带你上去开会，完事儿找我。”他摇了摇手机，是苹果的最新款。“你电话号码多少？”  
马龙跟在他身后进了市政府大楼，缓慢又清晰地报了串数字。他的屏幕很快亮了一下，有条短信躺在收件箱里，是陌生号码主人的名字。  
“去开会吧。”张继科没把他往会场里领，只是站在门口看着客人进门。  
马龙回头看了一眼，他靠在墙边发呆，左手玩了会儿打火机，把那根皱皱巴巴的烟点着了。


End file.
